Amnesty
''Welcome to Amnesty! 'Joining our Family' The guild currently operates under a '''minimum level' system which consists of being equal to that of the lowest level guild member, however, is set to a overall minimum of 80 should a member be lower then this. The spoken language is English and is a prerequisite upon joining. Abusive swearing will not be tolerated, so /g and /a channels must be kept clean when typed within, as this is a friendly guild. Spamming is also not advised unless you're looking to be kicked, this is looked at even harsher when done within alliance chat (/a). 'Guild Ranking' Note: There is a mandatory 1% guild contribution unless an exception is granted. Also mentioned rights for each rank stack, so only the new ones for each rank will be listed. Furthermore all level 190+ will be automatically given, Be the Main Perceptor Defendor right. All ranks not listed can be obtained on specific conditions which will require you to either consult the Guild Leader '''or members of rank '''Second in Command. In accordance with the Convergence Alliance rules, should a complaint be issued against a member from speaking out of line in the Alliance chat, a warning shall be issued. Should the offender repeat this action their Speaking in the Alliance Channel right shall be removed until a predetermined time. : *Note: There is a max of '''TWO' perceptors per player (this includes if you have alts) and any number over this will result in a time-frame been delegated to the owner, so that they can collect it or it will be collected for them and handed over to the owner at a later time. An exception to this rule can be made when there are greater or equal to 2 perceptor slots not being used utilized in which case a player may have up to THREE, until availability reduces, or FIVE in the case there is 7 or more available slots after your placement. '' 'What We Do' Our guild is full of fun and friendly members who are helpful. If we aren't running dungeons we're helping you level your professions or assisting in quests''' WHEN WE CAN / HAVE TIME'. Our usual activities are: Frigost XP Hunts, Low Dung Achiev runs (for new members), Bulb ''(if a member needs Soul Capture), and other Dungeons upon request. With the acceptance and recruitment of more high levels we would undertake dungeons such as the Frigost high end dungeons. !Note we also help people to reset on with the otomai dungeons when time allows. 'Resources' As mentioned above, we have a paddock in''' Brakmar and 'Bonta '''and are looking to buy a larger one in the near future. Our guild contains a various number of members skilled with professions and can help people along the way by crafting items, giving tips on their own professions or helping farm mats. 'Houses Amnesty is in possession of nine houses, which all have the rights to allow guild members access. These houses include: One''' Large Bakers House located in Brakmar, a Small House in Permafrost Village, Frigost, ' two houses on '''Otamai Island', a Medium Sized House '''located in the '''Coastal Villiage '''and a '''Small House in''' Canopy Village''' also a small bakers house in Brakmar, a large Brakmarian house in the breeders quarters of Brakmar, 'two small house's in Frigost Village, and a Tiny Astrubian house located at the xelor statue in Astrub Note: To access houses in Frigost and Otomai's Island - you must first complete the connected quests in getting there, also all house chests are privately owned and codes will not be freely given. 'Paddocks' Amnesty is in the ownership of Four paddocks. A 6 slot '''located near the '''Militia building in Frigost Village ''' a 4 slot''' located in '''Bonta '''near the '''Lumberjacks Quarter' '(1 map down from carver workshop), A '''6 slot located in the Brakmar butchers' Quarter, And a 6 slot located in the Koalak Mountains (Wild Dragoturkey Territory). Top 10 Achievement Score Ladder 'Professions Chart (In Progress)' '''''Please Note: Do not add your own professions unless you are over level 65 in mentioned profession. 'The Future' What We Have Planned! Our future embodies that of the wish to be one of the top guilds. In our future, we see that of a strong guild helping people to get that high level they've always wanted. We want to have frequent dungeon runs and hunts of high level activities. We want to help you, help us make this dream possible! With every active member we reach one step closer to this goal. So we thank you in advance for any help you offer and ask you to invite everyone you know! 'Points of Contact' For Further information or queries contact: *Note: SIC stands for 'Second In Command'. 'One Future, One Goal, Amnesty.' Please enjoy the video of our desired future. Credits go to RalfyRalfy for the video. link=|500x500px ----